The increasingly stringent regulatory standards for handling of toxic fluids have given rise to the need for reliable and secure means to dispense fluids without environmental contamination. Numerous known systems exist for connecting a fitting such as a hose fitting to a tap on a liquid reservoir, whereby after coupling, and opening the tap, fluid flows through the hose. Disadvantages include the possibility of inadvertent release of the hose fitting coupling from the tap whilst the tap is still open, thereby causing unwanted and potentially hazardous spillage. Furthermore, any residual fluid left in the connector body upstream of the connector valve is also at risk of leakage and environmental contamination.
Moreover, it is possible to disconnect the tap fitting from the connector whilst the tap valve is still open, with a significant attendant risk of spillage.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.